Warrens Recon Pt 2
Transformers 2005 - Tuesday, October 12, 2004, 9:04 PM ------------------------------------------------------ The Warrens Ratty little buildings turn this area of Cybertron into a maze of steel and iron. Shadows lie everywhere, large enough to hide whole armies.The smell of fear and death lies heavily in this area, Autobots rarely come to this area, for violence often occurs as Transformers attempt to subsist on what they can find or take. Contents: Sunstreaker Autopost Junkion Boxcar(#7172 Vaep) Look-Out Spire Sunstreaker is presently standing guard near the new outpost. He looks a bit....bored, but then how often do you see Sunstreaker with a happy-go-lucky expression slapped all over his face? Yeah, that's what I thought. He's sullen, but at least he's maintaining the status-quo for himself. All around him technicians are working on getting the last few systems installed into the outpost, but none of this work interests him since Sunstreaker is just barely sound enough with technology to put a new power cell into his radio transponder. Scattershot slowly walks into the area, rifle in hand, finishing his sweep. He spots Sunstreaker "Seen anything weird Sunny?" The technobot puts his rifle away and surveys the construction and the ghillie net that was placed above the construction site. Sunstreaker quirks an optic ridge at Scattershot. He doesn't have a weapon drawn right now, unless you count his gun-arm which has recently become a nearly permanant replacement for his right hand. "No sir." His tone is...well, raspy. "Nothin aside from the occasional group of turbo-rats fightin for a scrap of energon." Scattershot nods "Looks like this net thingy is at least helping versus the Decepticon's eye in the sky or maybe they just do not care yet." Scattershot is looking around for something, not intensively but looking nonetheless. "I must admit I am a bit disappointed no one tried to scare us away. Would have given me an excuse to whoop some aft. Been a while since I actually saw a Decepticon." Sunstreaker looks around slowly as well, checking out the netting. "I'm no Command Officer, but if ya want the opinion of your basic grunt Autobot....I'd almost hate ta disappoint you or Grimlock but... what we took here might be land, but it ain't worth slag right now. The cons ain't tryin ta take it back because it ain't worth wastin their fuel over. Look around boss, nothin but wasteland. Not even strategically placed wasteland....just.... nothin out here. Sure, we got a listenin post now. I'll bet 3 cubes of energon that outta the first 10 alerts the thing gives us, at least 9 of em are gonna be cyber-animals foraging for food, and the tenth /might/ be a Decepticon flyby if we're lucky." Scattershot smirks "Yeah this land might not be worth much /strategicly/ but it /is/ worth something to someone...The terrorcons." That last bit had some spit and venom in it. "Terrorcons are animals, they are territorial. They will take offense to us being here. We are camping in their lair practicly. That's why I am surprised none of them tried to come after us so far." Sunstreaker shrugs. "Let 'em show there ungly faces here...I'll gladly help 'escort' them back ta their own territory.... in pieces." Of course the golden boy has fought Terrorcons before, and he's far from impressed by most of them. Still, when they're all looking to cause trouble, Abominus becomes a real handful. "Still, ya wanna protect this little piece uh real estate? It's real simple. Build underneath this outpost. Build a battlestation, somethin with enough firepower ta topple any cons that come this way. Somethin mobile, but still big. They haven't noticed this little outpost yet, they sure aren't gonna notice us hollowing out ground under it and smugglin steel and weapons down there ta build somethin really dangerous. By the time they do, sorry charlie, too late." Scattershot nods "That's why when we will be smuggling stuff we will do it via the istoral trench past the ruins of Angelisk city and all the way here. Until then we got our own portable battlestation to help keep this place safe. Though I wonder if there could be a way to tunnel under the old agorahex and use some guided drones or whatever to smuggle the stuff through the radiation. After that we could always go pick it up in the tunnels ourselves." Sunstreaker's no strategist. He is a fairly creative bot, but only in a practical sense. "Maybe, still, if we're on the same page we're talkin about somethin as big as one of our shuttles hidin underground until it's completed. Then we raise it up, and roll it right across the planet surface. We stop, use its resources ta build another outpost and setup auto-defense turrets and missile emplacements, then we move on. Unless we tried ta use it ta attack a fortified position, it's doubtful the Cons could ever stop it." In a long series of 'clicks' and 'clangs' Scattershot slowly transforms into his Battlestation mode. Foxfire arrives from the Old Cybertron Highway to the east. Foxfire has arrived. Battlestation transforms to rest for a while and use his long-range sensors keep track of what is happening around the area. "Sounds like a good plan. Dunno if our boys would be up to the task. As far as mobile battlestation I know the Junkions made one a while ago. Maybe we could use the frame and drivetrain, put in a second power supply or generator and stick as many guns as we can on top of it." Sunstreaker nods in reply. "Not exactly a plan yet. Gotta let Cap'n Amer...I mean, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus mull it over for a few cycles before it becomes one of those. Still, it's somethin." Battlestation chuckles and spins around to scan another area "Indeed. Our fearless leaders must see if it is a good idea. Pretty sure Capn' will go along with it for the sheer practical purpose of it. Dunno about the flamin' winnebago though. Sometimes I think he's still hesitant to do 'what is necessary'." Foxfire bounds into the the area, almost like a kitten chasing a feather. The reason? Well, he's...chasing a petro-rabbit, it seems. He appears to have recovered from his encounter with Geist, though he's still upset over the loss of "his" sparklies. Chasing the rabbit, however, is a lot of fun, so much in fact that he doesn't even realize the two others present. Sunstreaker seems to be talking to...well, a battlestation. "Yeah, the kid's kinda slow on the uptake sometimes...." Sunstreaker may be energetic and appear youthful, but chances are he's been in the trenches a whole lot longer than our intrepid leader. "Still, I wouldn't wanna be in his place. I wasn't built ta lead more than maybe ten or twelve good bots. Good at battle tactics, not at battle strategy and long-term goals." Battlestation can't really nod as a battlestation but in your head you just see him nod anyway. "I know the feeling pal. I ain't much of a leader myself. The only reason the technobots do so well under my leadership is that each can pull his own weight so I just let them do whatever they want and usually stuff gets done. It's like I have to guide them with kid gloves ya know. kinda like Hot Spot and the protectobots. Sometimes I feel them protectobots would have a much harder time in the field without big blue commanding them." The station scans another area "But in another optic I am part of a bigger picture...Being part of Computron is...kinda weird at times. I don't espicially /like/ to merge but I understand the necessity of it." Foxfire pounces, but the rodent escapes his grasp. The little tape doesn't seem to mind, though, as he simply starts chasing it again. Until it darts into a hole, anyway. Foxy goes right up to the hole and peers inside, knowing he can't find through it like the petro-rabbit can. He makes a small nose like a curious whine, and starts pawing at the rabbit inside. His ears twitch, hearing two familar voices, and gives up on the rabbit. He can't even get to it now. Sunstreaker ewwws in his mind. "Yeah...well, ya can have that mergin BS. I can barely stand bro brushin past me on the way ta the lounge, much less someone else bein /connected/ ta me." He shakes his head, revolted at the thought. "No offense intended man, but most gestalt teams i've seen over the years are...well, they ain't made ta fight on their own. Leaders like you, Spot, Hun-Grrr, Moto, Onslaught....you're the exceptions. Meant ta be strong...but because of the way ya combine...the others don't have the power you do. Ya saw how easy I took down Afterburner.... and I ain't knockin the guy. He's tough, but....different level of tough." You say, "You ain't a light contender yourself. Afterburner is on a different level but despite the fact you defeated him. You can't say the kid didn't fight for every inch o' ground. That's what I like about him. No matter how bad or how outmatched he still gonna fight nuts and bolts for every inch of ground wether it's againt a punk like Swindle or against carrot-top." Sunstreaker narrows his optics slowly. "I'm tough, no doubts there. Seekers....buncha pansies...but Sweeps still gimme a hard time. Still, I don't know the word quit. Everybody takes me fer a wuss, since I like ta look good. Only a few have figured out that vanity only goes so far, and once i've got my hands dirty I won't stop till i'm hip deep in mechafluid and scrap metal. Either I go down, or they do, but when it's all said and done they'll regret havin put that first scratch on me." Foxfire stalks toward the other two Autobots, and seats himself at Sunstreaker's feet. "Who thinks you're a wuss?" he pipes up, ears perked. He's seen what the yellow warrior can do in battle, so the cassette's not one to doubt him. You say, "Yeah them sweeps are tough customers in the air. They do not fly they float which gives them a big advantage in maneuverability. They can stop on a dime and spin 180. We have lots of fliers but nothing that maneuverable. In robot mode they just punks nothing to be really scared of. Except maybe Scourge of course." Sunstreaker quirks a brow, "I ain't scared of any mech. I just know my limits. Still, I plan on pushin those as far as I can, as often as I can. Chances are I'll get better as I go along." He grins and turns to look down at Foxfire. "Too many think that. Don't really care though, let em think as they please. Makes it easier ta smash em flat if they underestimate me." Foxfire grins a bit. "'Least you *can* smash 'em flat. The only Decepticon I've ever even come close to beatin' up's Ravage." He pauses for a moment. "Sometimes I hate bein' a cassette." That last bit is more to himself. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *